The Supernatural World
The Supernatural World is a vast primordial force that has remained during the concept of existence itself. It is both the location and the residence of where the mythological beings, including, but not limited to, Gods and Buddhas, Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, and various otherworldly creatures dwell upon. In the later chapters of the fanfiction story High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God, the world becomes sentient, and its consciousness is fully unleashed after so many eons of being unaware. Developing a deep love and an unrestrained limerence for Issei Hyoudou, the Supernatural World manifests itself in the form of a mature human woman, and desires nothing more than to trap Issei forever within herself. History After Izanagi-no-Mikoto abandoned and trapped his sister/wife Izanami-no-Mikoto in Yomi, the latter melded her consciousness with the ambiance of the Supernatural World, allowing her to manipulate the nature of the world and its surroundings. Several millennia later, the Shinto Goddess of the Sun; Amaterasu conceived a child from her power and the energies of the Sun. Fully aware of Izanami's entrapment; as well as her dark nature, Amaterasu sent her child to the planet Earth. The child would eventually be named Issei Hyoudou. Upon discovering the child and his whereabouts; and wanting to obtain her revenge against Izanagi for abandoning her, Izanami-no-Mikoto manipulated the power of the Supernatural World to bring troubling hardships to Issei. When Issei finally encountered Izanami in the realm of Yomi, the two were drawn into a battle that ended with Issei freeing the Goddess from her prison. Because of this, not only was Izanami finally free from Yomi; but her mind-link with the Supernatural World had been destroyed. Unbeknownst to Issei, as a result of separating Izanami's mind from the ambiance of the Supernatural World, the world itself gained sentience, but with a broken 'mind' and an obsession towards Issei for setting its consciousness free. 'Appearance' In its female incarnation, the Supernatural World appears as a mature human woman with pronounced cheekbones, blood-red lips, and light blue eyes with icy-blue shadow on her eyelids. Her black hair is wild and free, but held in place in an up-do. Fashioning herself in Victorian-styled garb, the Supernatural World wears a starched collared blouse with a cameo brooch under her throat, along with a high-waisted skirt that cuts to ankle length, and a croak lengthen jacket which puffs up at the shoulders and dark lapels. She also wears black ankle boots with a sharp toe and tapered heels. 'Personality' When Issei Hyoudou ejected Izanami-no-Mikoto out of the Shinto realm Yomi, the mind-link between the Goddess and the Supernatural World had been destroyed. As a result, Izanami no longer had any control over the power of the Supernatural World, which allowed the latter to develop its own consciousness. Although certain aspects of its behavior derives from Izanami-no-Mikoto, the Supernatural World possesses a personality that is completely distinct from the Shinto Goddess. One such trait it inherited from Izanami, was the facet of a yandere, a Japanese term that refers to an obsessive character who is madly in love with someone, often literally and violently so. Believing that Issei freeing Izanami from Yomi was meant to save only it from the Shinto Goddess' manipulations, the Supernatural World acquired an irrevocable obsession with him. Upon taking the form of a mature woman, the Supernatural World developed an equally feminine personality, and openly referred to Issei as her Visitor. In addition to harboring an excessive amount of affection for Issei, the Supernatural World also displayed a possessive nature; repeatedly telling him that he was hers and hers alone, and that there was absolutely no one in the entire Universe and beyond that loved him more than she did. She also possessed an obsessive side to her personality, as she told Issei that no matter what realm he went to; she would always be near. This obsession continued to grow so much, that she forcefully trapped Issei into the realm of her own consciousness, and blatantly stated her desire to smother and devour him. Despite her rather coquettish and bouncy nature, the Supernatural World showed a selfish side of herself, as she repeatedly dismissed Issei's pleas for her to let him go after she trapped him in the inescapable realm of her consciousness. In spite of this, the Supernatural World also expressed a desperate side, as she was adamantly against the very idea of Issei leaving. The sentient world's desire to keep Issei all to itself was so strong, that its female incarnation tearfully begged him to stay within her and not return to Earth. Its female incarnation was also unable to travel anywhere outside of her true form's boundaries, a detriment that only strengthened her resolve to prevent Issei from leaving. When Issei willingly acknowledged both the planet Earth and the Supernatural World as his home, the latter's obsession with him deepened to an even greater level (though she later claimed to Issei that she was his true home; hinting at a slightly irrational jealousy towards the Earth). The Supernatural World also, is nothing short of uncaring, aloof and even outright indifferent towards the mythological creatures that dwell upon her. 'Tropes' The Supernatural World provides the following tropes: Abduction Is Love: The moment it manifests in a female form, it immediately captures Issei and traps him into the realm of its consciousness. Affably Evil: While she clearly harbors an obsessive love towards Issei, she is not above trapping him in a inescapable realm, and dampening his powers to prevent him from blocking her advances. Big Damn Kiss: With Issei, who is aggressively and forcefully kissed against his will by the sentient world's female manifestation. Twice. Catch Phrase: "Visitor", her nickname for Issei, which she often employs before kissing him. Clingy Jealous Girl: While she's quite elated when Issei acknowledges her and the Earth as his home, she later comments to him that she was his true home, hinting at a irrational jealousy towards the Earth. Devoted to You: She's extremely grateful to Issei for separating her consciousness from Izanami-no-Mikoto. Eldritch Abomination: Her true form is the entire landscape of the 'world of the Supernatural', meaning that all forms of Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and the various mythological locations are a literal part of her. Forceful Kiss: Its female incarnation kisses Issei the moment she meets him. Genius Loci Heaven: As she is literally the primordial landscape of everything that is 'supernatural', every version of Heaven is a part of her. Humanoid Abomination: It appears to Issei in the form of a mature human woman. Lipstick Mark: She develops a habit of continuously kissing Issei on his cheeks and nose, leaving his face covered by multiple kiss marks. Love Freak: She is very obsessed with Issei. Love Makes You Crazy: Having a broken consciousness and a immoderate limerence towards the one whose responsible for setting said consciousness free in the first place, certainly qualifies. Mrs. Robinson: A sentient world who predates that of time itself; and has also taken the form of a mature human woman. It also harbors an extreme yandere complex towards the seventeen-year-old Issei. No Sense of Personal Space: Is all too elated to kiss Issei on his nose or cheek whenever the opportunity presents itself. The Ophelia: Being fused with the consciousness of an insane Shinto Goddess for more than a thousand years (and unable to do a single thing about it), can drive anyone a bit mad. When Issei removes Izanami from Yomi, which in turn separates the Goddess' mind from the ambiance of the Supernatural World, the world itself is left with sentience, along with a fractured mind and a fervid obsession with Issei. Perky Goth: Its female incarnation combines classic, Edwardian clothes with spiky bracelets and copious amounts of eyeliner, and is very, very ebullient. Possessive Paradise: It really doesn't want Issei to leave. Really 700 Years Old: Has existed before the concept of time itself. Rescue Romance: This is its reaction when Issei (unknowingly) saves it by separating Izanami-no-Mikoto from the Shinto realm Yomi, which results in the Goddess' mind being purged from the 'consciousness' of the Supernatural World. Say My Name: She loves ''it when Issei says her name. '''Single-Target Sexuality': She loves Issei only. Sugar And Ice Personality: Indifferent and aloof towards its dwellers, but happily dotes on Issei. The Omnipresent: In its female incarnation, it tells Issei that no matter what realm or mythological location he travels to, it will always be near him. The only location that is exempt from this power is the planet Earth, which is one of the reasons why the Supernatural World traps Issei in her consciousness to prevent him from leaving. The Reveal: Drops a bombshell on Issei when she refers to him as her Visitor. It takes Issei a while to figure out that she's the female embodiment of the Supernatural World. Time Abyss: Although it was without the state of awareness at the time, the Supernatural World 'existed' before its inhabitants came into being, meaning it predates time. Third Law of Gender Bending: When it manifests into a female form, it develops an equally womanly personality, and fully embraces female clothes and makeup. Villainous Cheekbones: Not necessarily villainous, but its female form does have pronounced cheekbones. Woman Of Wealth And Taste: Its female form dresses in fancy, Edwardian-style clothes. Yandere: Its female incarnation harbors a single-minded obsessive love towards Issei, and delightfully makes no secret of her desire to forcefully trap him forever within herself, and devour him. 'Quotes' 'Trivia' * The Supernatural World's female avatar is based on that of Missy, the female incarnation of The Master from Doctor Who, played by Scottish actress Michelle Gomez. Or alternatively, The Lady from television series Gotham. 'Images' Genius-Loci.jpg Photo 1 (2).jpg Photo 2.JPG A World's Death Glare.JPG Photo (4).JPG Photo 3 (1).JPG Photo 1 (1).JPG Su-World.jpg Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Spoiler Characters Category:WarriorMan199456